


A Night Together

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore and Wraith spend a night together.





	A Night Together

Bangalore's apartment was about as simple as it could possibly be. It was a single room: narrow and long with only the bare essentials. There was a small bed barely big enough for two, a small refrigerator, an even smaller sink and counter top area, all of it recessed into one of the walls. A single window sat in the wall opposite the door with a small table and a chair in front of it. The room didn't have much in it in terms of personal possessions besides a few hard cases that held Bangalore's various guns and ammunition. The spartan apartment had initially been a shock, but over time Wraith had come to understand that Bangalore wasn't much of one for anything more than what was absolutely necessary.

The two of them were in the bed, pressed against each other like a pair of sardines, with a blanket wrapped tightly around them. Wraith always enjoyed their time together but this was the part that was always bittersweet. She knew that soon she'd have to let go of Bangalore and get out of bed and head home on her own, so she savored every moment of cuddling that she could. Eventually, though, she pulled the blanket off and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Leaving already?" Bangalore's hand moved to rest on Wraith's hip as she spoke.

"Yeah, I should probably get going soon." she picked a shirt up off the ground, and began turning it back rightside-out.

"You know... you can... if you want to... you could stay a while longer. Or... maybe spend the night?" For once, Bangalore actually sounded nervous. She normally spoke with such a dominant confidence that the change in tone caused Wraith to pause, the shirt still tangled up in her hands.

"Yeah? Really?" Wraith glanced over at Bangalore but looked away in an attempt to hide her small grin. She had been hoping the woman would say that for a while now but was afraid that she might come off as desperate or clingy if she said anything herself.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." There was that confidence that Wraith had come to know and love. Wraith's smile widened and she turned back to let Bangalore see it now. She dropped the shirt back down to the floor and climbed back under the covers, reclaiming her position by her partner's side.

"Your bed's a little small though, I might fall out in my sleep."

"Don't worry." Bangalore grinned and slid an arm around Wraith's waist. "I'll hold on tight." Wraith chuckled and kissed Bangalore gently, both of them too tired to do anything beyond that. Sleep enveloped them quickly, both of them reveling in each other's warmth.

 

* * *

 

Bangalore awoke the next morning and couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment when she opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed. She took a deep breath and was met with something unfamiliar: the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. She leaned out of the bed and quickly glanced around the room and saw Wraith at the minuscule kitchenette, trying to fry some eggs.

"Good morning" Bangalore had missed having someone to wake up with and say that to. Her eyes stayed fixed on Wraith, admiring the woman's figure and really quite enjoying the sight of the smaller woman wearing one of Bangalore's shirts. The size difference between the two was just enough to where Wraith was able to wear just one of Bangalore's shirts and have it just about cover her up well enough for making breakfast.

"You know, your kitchen isn't very good. You can barely make anything with this setup."

"Heh. Yeah, it's only really good for reheating things." Bangalore climbed out of the bed, slid open a drawer beneath it, and pulled out a tank top and shorts that she normally wore while working out.

Wraith scooped up some eggs out of the pan and put them onto a pair of plates next to a few slides of bacon and sat them down on the small table by the window. "And you should think about getting a second chair." she teased. Bangalore laughed as she suddenly realized that she was currently sitting in the only chair in the apartment. However, this didn't stop Wraith from finding a place to sit at the table. She simply sat down on Bangalore's lap and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"This'll do for now though."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Bangalore's apartment as looking like Bruce Willis's in The Fifth Element. On one hand I want to use Bangalore's real name sometimes but I feel weird about calling her Anita but then not having a name for Wraith.


End file.
